Primally Illogical
by PinChajta
Summary: A sweet rendition of how things led to the moment on the bridge to the even sweeter moments afterwards.
1. New Semester

The first time that Spock had noticed Nyoto Uhura, she did not necessarily notice him. To her, he was her professor and nothing more. Little did Spock know was that Uhura never paid this close attention to any other professor.

She came from a black mother and a white father—now a common mixed race that was no longer referred to as mulatto or creamed coffee. Since the 21st century, finding a human pure bred was almost impossible. Filipinos were mixing with Middle Easterners; Hispanics with Samoans; Indians with the Brits; Blacks with the Whites. Race was no longer a matter, nor was religion. Family traditions were more tolerant, but that's not to say first impressions with the in-laws weren't difficult. If someone wanted to be racist, they'd have to look beyond the stars for new intolerance.

Spock was a mix—but rather two different species, not just a race or two added in. Genetically, Vulcans were 99.87% similar to that of humans: the only difference being in appearance, strength, and their blood which runs a beautiful emerald green. Having his father mate with a female human for the good of diplomacy was logical; Sarek had learned many human traditions, values, and ethics from Amanda Grayson. He also learned that humans are emotionally handicapped, violently destructive, and overall intellectually petty creatures. That's not to say that he didn't love Amanda wholly—he loved her the only way that he knew: to provide and to protect. Sarek hadn't intended to have a racially-challenged son, but that is what the universe gave him.

Vulcans were seen as an intellectual prize on Earth. If they were here to help us, they were fully cherished and provided for. A Vulcan can beat any Earthling on any IQ test and show no pride for it. A Vulcan can defeat any Earthling in hand-to-hand combat and show no sympathy for them. A Vulcan can teach any Earthling quantum physics, advanced linguistics, and teleportal schematics and show no loathing for the students who decided to sleep during their lectures.

"Cadet Kirk," Spock said with an authoritative tone which held no annoyance; this time a little louder to startle the sleeping student halfway out of his chair, "Cadet Kirk, would you please prepare yourself more dutifully by getting a full rest elsewhere before my lecture?"

James T. Kirk looked around, embarrassed at first, then settled in crookedly in his desk, smirking, "But your lectures are so soothingly _boring_, that I can't help myself from dozing off through what's it called, Conjugated Romulan Linguistics? Sounds like counting sheep to me." This got a giggle out of the class. This is when Spock noticed Uhura. She was not laughing, nor looked delighted to even be seated next to the smart-ass Kirk. Her lips were pursed and her pencil was flicking rapidly on her desk. With a long-held sigh from her, the bell rang, ending the lecture.

Before Spock could reply to his unruly student, he announced to the fleeing cadets, "Don't forget to read chapters three and four, Present Conjugations and Literal Verbs, respectively. I shouldn't have to remind you that the midterm is next Thursday." His students passed, some giving him good tidings for the weekend and others asking him quick questions about the previous readings. Uhura was slowly packing up and made her way towards his desk as the last student finished conversing with him.

"Hello Professor, I'm Cadet Uhura," she held her palm reader close to her chest and stood perfectly straight—something to admire, "I had a question about independent study. I did a study last semester with Professor Bogsman and she suggested that I move on to Advanced Vulcan—but the class wasn't offered this semester," Spock tried his best to watch her eyes politely as she spoke, but her mouth formed such beautiful shapes as she pronounced every syllable perfectly giving away that she was a linguistics major. "And I rather much get it from a true Vulcan than the Adrinian professor that favors complicated examples over preferable conversation."

"Well, I would not say that I am a true Vulcan. I am rather a half-human, half-Vulcan. With that in mind, would you still prefer the independent study?"

"Oh, half-human? I couldn't tell." She took this moment to search quickly, but couldn't tell the difference.

"Most people cannot. They say that it is in my eyes."

Uhura took a moment to lock gazes with him. It was then that she realized his eyes gave away everything he was feeling, something a Vulcan is never supposed to do. She couldn't help but search more from her place across his desk. His eyebrows were predominately Vulcan, sharp, broad, and dark; his ears were a perfect curve shooting up into a textbook point; his hair was flawlessly cut and groomed, cutting his forehead with its horizon. And his lips—Uhura's gaze stayed on them a moment too long, because his tongue slowly came out to wet his lower lip—his thick, parted, unspoiled lips. With that her eyes darted back up to his, where he quickly glanced away to pack up his lingering belongings, "If you follow me to my office, I'll gladly go over my schedule with you to see where I can put you in. You can also fill out a permit to request credit for the independent study while you're there," with that he was already making quick hast out of the lecture hall and down the tall corridors towards the professors' wing of offices. Uhura was by his side the whole time, chatting the entire way.

"I couldn't believe the Academy didn't have Advanced Vulcan offered this semester since they have their very own Vulcan here, already teaching. I mean, it's not like you wouldn't be able to handle another course. I've already checked out your schedule online and it looked like you had Wednesday and Friday evenings off and I thought that since you have no classes then…" she trailed off. They were already in his office and he was scrolling through his desk files—the screen the actual desk—as Uhura spoke, far from ignoring her. She dutifully placed her bag in a chair on her side of the desk Instead of staying on the appropriate side of Spock's desk, though—the side with the visitor's couch on the wall and the students' chairs in front—she made a quick move to stand directly to his side, peering over his shoulder to see his availability. It was an entirely inappropriate move considering that Spock could now smell her, lavender, milled soap and woman, and feel her body actually emitting heat. She touched the pad on the next coming Wednesday, "See here, I can meet with you at 6:30. After the mess hall serves dinner." She was slightly leaned forward now, reading through his personal things on the screen; her soft neck just a few inches away from Spock's gaze. "And that same week, the Friday there," she pointed, but Spock wasn't looking, "I can meet with you at 8." She turned slightly, too close for his comfort, smiling to herself, "I can't meet right after dinner. That's the only time I have to use the pool. I've already worked something out with the lifeguards there to let me in so late." She turned and put her weight back casually on the desk; Spock having not moved an inch since she invaded his space, "It's nice though, I get the pool all to myself and get to completely zone out from a long week."

"Sounds," Spock's voice cracked, and he attempted to clear his throat before starting again, "sounds nice. I could maybe even join you beforehand and after we could go through the true Vulcan conversation you are looking for."

"And Wednesday?"

"Yes, Wednesday. You can meet me here at 6:30."

"Great!" Uhura made her way back to the other side of the desk, bending slightly to pick up her belongings. Spock's gaze quickly went to the upper thighs that were briefly exposed in her uniform skirt, then back up to her eyes. "Thank you professor."

"You are welcome Cadet Uhura," he said, although he did not return her smile as she left, but gave her a curt nod instead. Once his door slowly shut behind her, he sat at the edge of his desk chair, back as straight as ever, and folded his hands on the desk, completely confused on how to feel.

These were new feelings, feelings which weren't supposed to be expressed; but it rather bothered him because he couldn't recall from all of his studies of human emotion on what this feeling was actually called. He walked smartly back to his wing in the dormitories and the automated door shut softly behind him. Spock washed up for the evening and lay in bed, staring at the ceiling, perplexed. He found himself breathing a little bit faster than usual, thinking of his moments with Cadet Uhura in his office. Having just six days before their first study session together bothered Spock—and he didn't know why. He wanted it to be sooner.

As Uhura lay in bed that evening, she smiled to herself as she recalled stepping over the boundaries with Professor Spock. He was beautifully perfect and she was curious to know more about being half-Vulcan, half-human.


	2. Human Need

The beginning of the week went by uneventful. Once Tuesday's lecture on Conjugated Romulan Linguistics came around, Uhura sat with her roommate Gaila—who keenly had Kirk sitting on the other side of her. He leaned forward in his seat and spoke directly to Uhura, passed her green roommate, "Hey, so this Friday, we're all going out to Club Zero downtown, would you like to join us?" The blonde young man turned to his busty green classmate who gave an audible huff, "Don't worry babe, you're totally coming." Once that got a smile from her, his attention was back on Uhura, "So what do you say, a little bit of Zantos Juice, a little bit of Romulan Lite? I hear Pike is going up north to visit some relatives in Napa, so we wouldn't have to worry about him busting up my fights to win over your affection…"

Uhura cut him off, "Sorry Kirk, I already have plans."

"Oh really, with who?"

"That's none of your business, but if you most know, I have a study session. Some of us actually care about our academics while we're here." At that moment, the bell rang to start the session, queuing Spock to start his lesson. Little did Uhura know was that Spock had been paying attention to her entire conversation with Kirk and something made his chest tighten a little as she mentioned her study session. He could only smile on the inside at this.

By the end of the lecture, Uhura passed by his desk, telling him quickly that she'll see him tomorrow. As she stepped outside the lecture hall, Kirk was on her tail, "What was that about? We only have this course Tuesdays and Thursdays, not tomorrow, so that could only mean one of two things: either one, you're studying with the all-mighty Vulcan Lite or two, you guys are totally hooking up." His hands played with the air dramatically as they walked towards the mess halls, Kirk spinning on his heels to talk to Uhura directly. Uhura made a quick turn down a different hall to get rid of Kirk, but he caught his step and sped up to her quick gait. "Or! It's both! You're doing a Vulcan? Do they even have the same parts? Do their females have the same parts as you do…" and without Kirk realizing it, they were back in the dormitories, Uhura at her room, overriding her automatic door in his face, a tight smile the last thing he saw, "Okay, I'll see you in class on Thursday!" He called through the door.

Uhura just flopped onto her bed.

By the time 8 o' clock rolled around, there was a buzz at her door. Her roommate wasn't home yet—and she wouldn't knock. _Oh god, if it's Kirk again, my ancient Klingon textbook is going so far up his…_but when she open her door, Spock stood there in his casual dark grey uniform, hands behind his back.

"Good evening Cadet Uhura, may I come in?"

She was too surprised to speak for a moment, then said, "Sure! Yes, come in. Sorry, but weren't we meeting tomorrow?"

"Yes, we are. But I found some free time tonight if you wish to start our study."

"But curfew's in an hour. I'm finding it hard to believe that you're the type of person to break the rules."

"This is true, I'm not the type of person to break the rules but I must make an exception. You seemed too adamant about your new independent study that I would not want to rob you of any possible study time…if you are serious about this," tilting his head impossibly unnoticeable.

Uhura noticed something in his eyes changed on that last part and stated, "Yes, I am rather serious about this. I very much rather learn from the source than from my data pad."

"Good." There was an awkward moment of silence. Spock motioned to her couch by the kitchen, "May I?"

"Yes, sorry. I zoned out there for a second. Where are my manners? Would you like some tea, water, juice…a beer?"

"Tea would be preferable." He didn't make any comment about the beer remark—Uhura's attempt to lighten the mood.

She made way to the kitchen and made Spock a mug of Pejulian green tea as quickly as possible. Pouring the tea in the privacy of the kitchen, she felt herself quivering with nervousness. Before she returned, she had to collect her thoughts—taking in a deep breath. Spock was sitting stock straight at the edge of the couch, looking through his data pad. "I'm figuring that you already know how to speak Vulcan with a quick glance at your transcripts. You've already completed all three levels of complexity offered here and have passed with the highest marks, might I add."

"Oh, thank you. I am a linguistics major looking in to becoming a Comms Officer. I understand most of the known languages out there, but have yet to really dive into any Vulcan conversation considering that your people prefer to stay on planet."

"Yes, that is our preference. We only travel off-world in pursuit of cultural, scientific, and diplomatic endeavors." He sipped at the tea that Uhura had handed to him, "Shall we begin?"

Uhura sat down next to him, making herself flush and comfortable against the back of her couch. By this position, it made Spock very awkwardly angled, considering he was fully straight, and fully forward. Uhura placed a hand on his shoulder and gently tugged back, "Please, get more comfortable," she spoke in Vulcan. At this he turned and raised an eye brow.

"If you put it that way," he responded smoothly and perfectly in Vulcan, "I must oblige my host." Spock attempted to look comfortable against the pillowy back of the couch, but he still looked awkward and tight.

They spoke for two hours in Vulcan, conversing about where they grew up…

_I do find this 'Bay Area' most unfitting for my breed, considering I am from a hot, desert planet. But I do find your planet gravitational pull to be rather sensational at times for Vulcan's gravity is much greater than that of Earth's, Spock had said._

_Growing up in the United States of Africa, I do miss it. I haven't been there since I was a child, Uhura had added._

What their parents were like…

_My mother was a strong woman that worked in the Embassy. She passed on when I was seven during a terrorist attack against the Somalian President, who was attempting an embargo on all Kenyan goods. She met my father when he was in Star Fleet on his leave, traveling through Uganda to see the memorials to The 30 Year Genocide. They fell in love instantly. He was my inspiration for Star Fleet—always talking about it like it was meant just for me, Nyota spoke softly in Vulcan._

_My mother is human and she only lets me see that side of her. One could say that she is a prisoner on Vulcan, never conversing with many of the other inhabitants other than my father. The Elders see it as a fault, a burden that my father had created such a union with one of Earth's linguists. As my father has once told me, his marriage to my mother was logical, Spock had spoke with no wistfulness concerning people he should be missing deeply._

And what they expected this next semester at graduation…

"I expect James Kirk is done for. There's no way that he has passing grades," Uhura said with a little bit too much disdain in her voice.

"You'd be surprised. I have taken the liberty to look over his transcript and I find that there are rarely any flaws. He ranks high in his leadership courses and has outmaneuvered all other cadets in the simulator. I must say that I am anticipating his third attempt at the Kobiashi-Muro."

"If I may speak freely but I don't believe he's cut out for this. Sure he's a great pilot and leader, but that doesn't make up for how he treats you in your lectures." Uhura eyed Spock across the couch with all seriousness in Vulcan. By now it was pleasingly rolling off of her tongue and Spock so badly wanted to say so.

"May I speak freely, Cadet?" Spock spoke now in English.

"Please call me Nyota."

Spock ignored that request, "Your Vulcan is already so much better after only two hours. You were slipping up on your present and past tenses but I rather do enjoy speaking with you in this manner."

"Be careful Spock, that's dangerously close to compliment. Dangerously close to showing pride in your work," she teased and scooted a bit closer to him, continuing, "But I must say," she switched over to Vulcan, "that it does feel rather nice being dangerously close to you."

She scooted slightly closer again as he spoke, "I believe that's not what you meant to say. Are you sure you're conjugating that sentence right? What are you trying to say?"

As her thigh was lined up with his on the couch and she was turned towards him, in plain English, she stated, "I like being close to you."

He was polite enough to turn his head towards her as he spoke, but that meant that they were barely a foot from each other. This caused his breathing to come more shallow and quick, something swiftly noted by the female next to him. "There is nothing mortally dangerous about this," Spock finally said, eyes going from her lips to her eyes, "The only danger would be both of us breaking the code of the Academy, you missing your graduation, and me losing my place in Star Fleet."

"Spock," Nyota breathed out, "I want to kiss you."

He licked his lips, nostrils flaring slightly; his eyes lingering on her smooth bottom lip she was now biting on, "I want you, Nyota. But I cannot have you." His eyes looked sad.

"Yes you can," she whispered in Vulcan. With that, she slowly learned forward as to not to scare him off. She was going so slow that at first only their noses touched. Spock's eyes closed and he let out a breath he did not know he was holding.

Her lips brushed so softly and so innocently against his. It was like she was asking for permission. Spock responded finally by opening up slightly and taking her lips in his. Something uncoiled in him that felt compelling, in which he groaned throatily against Nyota's lips.

Nyota smiled against his agony and took this moment to bring her hand up to his neck, pulling him in gently deeper. He responded fully humanly by playing his tongue with hers and pulling her waist into his now turned chest. The contact of tongue-on-tongue was quite intriguing and entirely new to Spock—he had to have more.

Breathing heavily into each others' mouths, Uhura brought one leg over his two, effectively straddling and startling him as soon as he felt her delicious weight on top of his erection. His hands unconsciously held her hips nervously.

Spock fought his Vulcan logic with his human need: _She tastes so amazing and that tongue…this is wrong. Unnecessary human carnality. It is against Star Fleet regulation and therefore I should stop this instant..._

Instantly, he pulled back away from her lips, staring directly into her eyes. Nyota's eyes were completely dilated erotically, causing him to close his to regain some composer. With his eyes closed, he spoke, his usual voice gone, covered now by deep lust, "Uhura, this is completely inappropriate. I should leave: that is the most logical choice."

Her hands gently cupped his neck and she sat decisively on his hard cock, making his eyes go wide, "Yes, it is. But do you want to?"

"No," breathing heavily.

"Then don't," she leaned forward placing small, sucking kisses along the bottom of his neck working her way up to one ear, nibbling on its lobe. Her fingers made there way to pull and stroke gently at the tips of his pointy ears. This elicited a stream of very pleasing moans from his parted lips. He unconsciously pulled her hips slowly into his, making small, off-rhythm thrusts.

Nyota moaned herself at the feeling of his hard cock through the fabric, rubbing perfectly and lusciously against her clit. She noted that Vulcan physiology had gifted him nicely.

His thrusts became even more off-rhythm as she continued assaulting his ear and right behind it on his soft, short hairline. Spock was panting with each deep groan, clenching at her fluid hips. His human body finally couldn't take it anymore: her smell, her body, her lips, her tongue; and his cock convulsed in his uniform pants, spreading hot semen in the confined space.

She sat back and watched his eyes roll back as he came. Nyota bit her bottom lip, smiling, as Spock came back to reality, breath trying to be caught.

"Tuesday night's my roommate has a 'study session' with the guys from the 501st. She won't be back until tomorrow. You're welcome to get cleaned up and stay the night."

"Nyota," he breathed.

"It is only logical to get at least get cleaned up before you storm out of here," she had a little bit of a razor edge to the end of that, taking him off guard.

His innocence in all things women won over though as he slowly began to explain, "Nyota, it wasn't just fully a matter of rules preventing me from staying. In my culture, or rather in my physiology, there is a matter of bonding with a sexual partner…"

"What do you mean by bonding?"

"After last Thursday's class when you came to my office, I didn't know what it was at first but I finally realized that it was my mind's way of telling me that I am meant to be with you."

"How do you know that? There are so many women out there, let alone other Vulcans…"

"You are different Nyota," he reached up to stroke her hair, "But you have to realize, that if you take this," he stopped, "if _we_ take this any further, there will be no way for me to break out of that bond."

"You know this is a lot for an Earth woman to take in right?" She asked none-to-harshly as she stroked one of his slanted eyebrows.

"You are already doing it."

"Doing what? Showing affection?"

"Nyota, the bond is not just affection. It is full attachment and devotion to a Vulcan."

"But I'm not Vulcan, I'm human."

"That's how my father got my mother. He bonded with her and the pheromones completed the bond. It works with just one Vulcan. The custom is known as Pon Farr; a custom rarely spoken of or recorded in any…"

"What about one half of a Vulcan?" Nyota smiled and teased, effectively cutting him off.

"This does not bother you?" Spock asked with curiosity in his eyes.

Uhura shook her head slowly, "No," she whispered and kissed him lightly on the forehead.

"That's completely illogical," he stated simply.

"That's okay," she smiled.

Spock cracked a small smile back, ever-intrigued by the beautiful woman on top of him.

This is one way of how things could go. The next chapter is not the "next" chapter per say, but rather a substitute for what could have happened here.


End file.
